The Girl In The Mask
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: ...and already his heart was hooked onto her.' -N I L E Y-


The dimly-lit room was filled with party-goers, the guys in tuxedos and girls in dresses and masks. The room echoed with music blasting through the speakers, a disco ball hung in the centre, reflecting its shiny lights on everything it could reach.

Nick Jonas sighed. "Come on bro, have fun." His brother patted him on the back, walking away when he spotted some of his friends.

Nick watched him leave, he had no intention of being here tonight. He had recently gone through a rough heartbreak, a girl he believed he was in love with had cheated on him, and his brother had forced him to come that night convinced that he would find his soul mate at the dance.

Nick wandered around the room. He spotted his ex-girlfriend by the snack table, giggling with her friends, clinging onto some guy, the one she had betrayed him for. _She has changed, _Nick told himself, _you're better off without her. _Nick shook his head, walking the opposite direction before she could spot him.

That's when his eyes landed on _her_.

The world froze. She was craning her neck, trying to look above the crowd, obviously looking for someone. He stood rooted to the spot, watching her. Her gaze landed on him just for a second.

She wore a trailing red dress, it wasn't much, but that's what made her stand out in the crowd. Her curly brown hair fell carelessly on her shoulders. She, like every other girl, wore a mask. She hadn't even tried to look beautiful, even though she did.

_Very much so. _

But it was her eyes that caught Nick's attention. Even from halfway across the room, he could clearly make them out. Blue; with a light shade of gray.

He smiled as his legs subconsciously started to make their way towards that direction.

"You Ok?" He questioned upon reaching her, his voice came out low and squeaky. He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed and silently cursing his voice for deceiving him.

She looked at him, not sure as to why this stranger was talking to her. He sensed it, "I-I'm Nick. I saw you looking kinda upset, so I thought…" he trailed off lamely. Much to his surprise, the blue-eyed beauty smiled.

"I'm Ok. My cousin forced me to come tonight, and then left me, " Eye roll, "I didn't even want to come in the first place." _That makes two of us, _Nick thought, _but I'm glad I did come._

Nick smiled, "Well, while you're still here, wanna dance with me?" He prayed that he didn't sound too desperate. To his surprise, again, she smiled, nodding, "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

He tried not to seem too eager as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As if on cue, the music in the room stopped, changing into a slow, romantic song. The beauty smiled, shrugging. Nick smiled, pacing one hand on her back and the other holding hers.

"So, you're new here?" She nodded, "That's what I said." He already knew she was going to be a huge ball of sarcasm, but he didn't mind.

He chuckled, "Can I have the honour of knowing your name?" She smiled, those pink lips looked irresistible, "Why do you wanna know?" she questioned mischievously. He shrugged, "Just, you know, so I can stalk you."

The beauty laughed, loud and care-free. "Seriously, what's your name?" She shrugged mischievously, "I'd tell you, but then I'll have to kill you." He groaned, "I give up." The song ended. "Do you have time for another one?" She shrugged, an impish twinkle in her eyes, "Maybe."

So they danced. They danced the whole night and talked, but she wouldn't tell him her name no matter what. She was amused at his attempts to learn her name.

"Will I see you again?" he asked when the night came to an end. She grinned, those blue eyes dancing with laughter. She nodded. "I'll need your name for that." She shook her head, letting go of his hand.

"If we're meant to be, we'll find each other." He knew she was teasing him, but his heart held onto those words. _I will find her, _he promised himself, _if it's the last thing I do._

He had known her for barely half a day, and already his heart was hooked onto her. Onto those blue eyes.

**A/N: Another one-shot I wrote during my 'break'. Hope you liked it. :) I worked for hours on it.**

**REVIEW. (It barely takes a minute.)**


End file.
